Recently the use of enzymes, especially of microbial origin, has become more and more common. Enzymes are used in several industries including, for example, the starch industry, the dairy industry, and the detergent industry. It is well known in the detergent industry that the use of enzymes, particularly proteolytic enzymes, has created industrial hygiene concerns for detergent factory workers, particularly due to the health risks associated with dustiness of the available enzymes.
Since the introduction of enzymes into the detergent business, many developments in the granulation and coating of enzymes have been offered by the industry. See for example the following patents relating to enzyme granulation:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,991 describes an improved formation of enzyme granules by including within the composition undergoing granulation, finely divided cellulose fibers in an amount of 2-40% w/w based on the dry weight of the whole composition. In addition, this patent describes that waxy substances can be used to coat the particles of the granulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,297 describes enzyme containing particles which comprise a particulate, water dispersible core which is 150-2,000 microns in its longest dimension, a uniform layer of enzyme around the core particle which amounts to 10%-35% by weight of the weight of the core particle, and a layer of macro-molecular, film-forming, water soluble or dispersible coating agent uniformly surrounding the enzyme layer wherein the combination of enzyme and coating agent is from 25-55% of the weight of the core particle. The core material described in this patent includes clay, a sugar crystal enclosed in layers of corn starch which is coated with a layer of dextrin, agglomerated potato starch, particulate salt, agglomerated trisodium citrate, pan crystallized NaCl flakes, bentonite granules or prills, granules containing bentonite, Kaolin and diatomaceous earth or sodium citrate crystals. The film forming material may be a fatty acid ester, an alkoxylated alcohol, a polyvinyl alcohol or an ethoxylated alkylphenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,469 describes an enzyme granular composition consisting essentially of from 1-35% by weight of an enzyme and from 0.5-30% by weight of a synthetic fibrous material having an average length of from 100-500 micron and a fineness in the range of from 0.05-0.7 denier, with the balance being an extender or filler. The granular composition may further comprise a molten waxy material, such as polyethylene glycol, and optionally a colorant such as titanium dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,283 describes a particulate material which has been coated with a continuous layer of a non-water soluble, warp size polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,649 describes enzyme-containing granules having a core, an enzyme layer and an outer coating layer. The enzyme layer and, optionally, the core and outer coating layer contain a vinyl polymer.
WO 91/09941 describes an enzyme containing preparation whereby at least 50% of the enzymatic activity is present in the preparation as enzyme crystals. The preparation can be either a slurry or a granulate.
WO 97/12958 discloses a microgranular enzyme composition. The granules are made by fluid-bed agglomeration which results in granules with numerous carrier or seed particles coated with enzyme and bound together by a binder.
However, even in light of these developments offered by the industry (as described above) there is a continuing need for low-dust granules. In particular, it is especially problematic in the detergent industry when granules in general, or those comprising proteins or enzymes, form dust and are aerosolized. In these cases, workers are often exposed to the contents of the granules and can develop severe allergic reactions. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a low-dust enzyme granule by adding antifoam agent. It is a further object of the invention to facilitate a safer environment for workers in the detergent industry who are exposed to enzyme containing granules.